


Gush

by AutisticWriter



Series: Kinktober [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Kissing, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Non-Binary Katsuki Yuuri, Nonbinary Character, Omorashi, One Shot, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Strap-Ons, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Yuuri introduces Victor to a kink of his.[Prompt: Watersports]





	Gush

“I’ve got a wonderful idea, Victor,” Yuuri says, sidling up to Victor as he washes the dishes. He wraps his arms around his waist and hugs Victor so close, so close Victor feels Yuuri’s packer pressed against his ass cheeks. His voice is soft and sultry, the sort of voice Victor’s spouse puts on when… he’s in the mood.

“Oh, do you?”

Yuuri chuckles, reaching up to kiss the back of Victor’s neck. “Yeah, I do.” He wriggles his hips, and lets out a small gasp that sounds suspiciously like his packer just rubbed his junk. “Wanna… talk about it?”

Victor dries his hands and turns around, amused by Yuuri’s slightly flushed face and determined expression. “I certainly do.”

Yuuri grins and grabs Victor’s wrist, and leads him through their apartment. His spouse has never been subtle at times like this, times when he is clearly thinking with his arousal rather than his brain. Still, Victor doesn’t mind; he has to wonder what Yuuri has in mind.

Now, Katsuki Yuuri may not seem it, but he is fucking kinky. He may be shy and a bit of a nervous wreck, but when he’s with Victor, he becomes the most dominant person Victor has ever met. And the sex… let’s just say that Yuuri is creative. And Victor is incredibly submissive, and he’s always happy to please his spouse.

So as Yuuri sits on the bed and pulls Victor down beside him, that probably explains the blush rising in Victor’s cheeks.

Yuuri kisses him, before putting his hands on Victor’s shoulders and staring at him. “Victor, I’ve had this fantasy for a long time, but I’ve never told anyone about it. But I’d love to share it with you.”

Victor smiles, tilting his head to the side. “Really? And what do you have in mind?”

Yuuri pulls him closer again, arms wrapped tight around Victor’s shoulders, and whispers, “I want you to wet yourself, and then piss on you.”

Victor’s eyes widen. Of all the things he and Yuuri have done (various degrees of bondage, fucking in semi-public places and prostitution roleplay come to mind), this is one of the strangest. Yuuri wants him to… wet himself? And then Yuuri wants to urinate on him?

Not letting go of Victor, Yuuri says, “What do you think? Do you think I’m weird?”

“Of course I do,” Victor says, laughing.

That makes Yuuri laugh, but he soon trails off. “Seriously, though?”

“No… it’s fine. I’ve… I’ve never done anything like that, but… for you, I’ll give it a try.”

Finally, Yuuri breaks the tight hug. He stares at Victor, a smile on his flushed face, before pulling Victor into a tight kiss.

\---

The next day, he and Yuuri try out Yuuri’s plan. Yuuri works out a schedule, trying to plan how long he can make Victor hold it without hurting himself, all the while shooting Victor taunting looks.

In the end, Yuuri says, “Okay, I’ve got it. We’ll have our... experience at eight tonight, and you’ll have held your bladder since three in the afternoon. That’s the last time you can go to the bathroom, got it? How does that sound?”

It’s a little daunting to think of holding his urine for five hours (and he has a feeling Yuuri might make him drink more than usual), but Victor nods. To be honest, thinking about obeying his spouse’s orders, as well as the sex that will surely follow this routine, makes Victor’s dick twitch. “Fine by me.”

Yuuri kisses him, slipping his tongue into Victor’s mouth. “Thank you, Victor.” He glances at his watch. “Hmm, we’ve got an hour until practise starts. Fancy me fucking you for agreeing to do my weird kinky shit again?”

Victor smiles, kissing him back. “I’d love that.”

Resting their foreheads together, Yuuri trails a hand down Victor’s front and starts to palm him through his pants. “Anything… on your mind?”

A dream he had the other night flashes through his mind, and Victor grins, his already hardening dick throbbing at the thought. “Gag me, bend me over the kitchen counter and fuck me. Please.”

Yuuri rubs him harder, seemingly satisfied by the semi he has given Victor with such slight stimulation. “Anything for my Victor. You’ll come just from the pounding I’m gonna give your prostate, I promise.”

“Right,” Yuuri says, standing up. “Kitchen, now. You better be naked and prepped for when I arrive, okay.”

Victor scrambles to his feet, catching the bottle of lube Yuuri throws at him. His erection starting to tent his underpants, he smiles and dashes from the room. In the kitchen, he strips naked, holds his ass cheeks apart with one hand and starts to prepare himself with lubricated fingers. He fucks his hole slowly, stretching and grateful he’s still pretty loose from last night. His mind keeps drifting back to Yuuri’s watersports idea; what does it feel like to be pissed on?

After what feels like far too long, Yuuri appears. He’s naked except for his vest (his top surgery scars make him self-conscious), his strap-on already fixed around his hips. He carries a ball gag and grins at Victor.

“You’re ready, I see,” he says, sauntering over. Yuuri slips his finger into Victor’s slippery hole, reaching until he grazes Victor’s prostate. As Victor moans, he adds, “Perfectly done, Victor. Now, let me gag you.”

Victor nods and drops to his knees. He kneels perfectly still, letting Yuuri fasten the ball gag around his mouth. When it is fitted, he holds up his right hand, his thumb and forefinger arranged in the ‘okay’ gesture, their nonverbal version of a safeword.

Which is enough for Yuuri to begin. He grabs Victor by the arms, hauls him to his feet and bends him over the countertop. Victor’s face presses against the cold surface, his erection rubbing against the cabinet door. He does the hand gesture again, and Yuuri kisses his head.

He hears Yuuri squeeze more lube from the bottle, and then he says, “Get ready.”

Yuuri places a hand on the small of Victor’s back, moves closer, and the tip of the strap-on presses against Victor’s hole. And Yuuri shifts his hips with a smooth, hard thrust, and Victor gasps around the gag as Yuuri enters him. Unlike a penis, the strap-on Yuuri wears during sex is cold, so wonderfully cold inside him.

“Are you okay, Victor?”

He nods his head awkwardly, his jaw aching from the gag; not that he minds.

“Good,” Yuuri says, pushing in further. When Yuuri locates his prostate, the muffled moan that escapes Victor’s mouth makes him laugh. “I guess I’ve found it.”

Knowing Victor loves prosate stimulation, Yuuri angles the strap-on, timing his thrusts so he hits his prostate hard with each rock of his hips. Victor moans, pre-come leaking from his dick, screwing his eyes up.

Yuuri starts moaning, fingernails digging into Victor’s hips as he thrusts into him. Yuuri chose this strap-on because it stimulates him too, wedged inside of and rubbing his genitals with each thrust. Hearing Yuuri moan is a beautiful sound, and Victor just focuses on the cold strap-on pounding his prostate as his spouse thrusts harder and harder, letting out beautiful moans.

“Fuck, Victor,” Yuuri gasps, thrusting harder. “I…”

A jagged cry tells Victor Yuuri has come, and Yuuri breathes heavily. He continues to thrust, but slower now, rocking his hips against Victor and providing his prostate with gentle, repetitive pressure.

“Victor, I fucking love you so much,” Yuuri whispers, leaning down to kiss Victor’s sweaty back.

And this new position, combined with the lovely words from his spent dominant, is enough to finish Victor off. He comes with a muffled cry, ejaculating all over the cabinet door.

Yuuri pulls out carefully, and unfastens the gag. Victor flexes his stiff jaw, and turns around to look at his spouse.

“Thank you, Yuuri,” he says, kissing him. “Tonight will be even better than you imagined.”

\---

“Here you are, Victor,” Yuuri says.

Victor looks away from the rink, where he has been watching Georgi and Mila practise skating, and finds Yuuri stood beside of him. It is five past three, and he went to the bathroom a few minutes ago. And when he sees the huge cup of coffee in Yuuri’s hand, he realises it hasn’t taken Yuuri long to start this routine up.

“Oh, thanks,” he says, taking the large coffee from Yuuri.

Yuuri leans down to kiss his cheek, and whispers, “Drink it all up for me.”

Blushing slightly, Victor nods. As Yuuri takes off his blade guards and steps onto the ice, Victor takes a sip of his coffee. And as Yuuri skates and Victor drinks his way through his hot coffee, Yuuri’s eyes always seem to be on him.

But when he has finally finished the coffee, Yuuri skates to the edge of the rink and says, “If you’re thirsty, there’s a bottle of apple juice in my bag.”

His words sound like a caring spouse reminding his husband to have a drink, and Yuri rolls his eyes at the pair being ‘sappy’. But Victor sees the look in Yuuri’s eyes and knows what this is doing to him. So even though he isn’t remotely thirsty, he digs the bottle of juice from Yuuri’s bag and drinks his way through that too.

\---

It is only an hour and a half into their training session, and Victor already needs the bathroom. As he skates around the rink, his muscles ache with the effort of holding in his urine, which he feels sloshing around in his bladder with every movement. It is uncomfortable and makes practising very difficult (his mind is just yelling at him to piss, pushing his routine’s components to the back of his brain), but Yuuri’s intent gaze is worth it. He knows what this is doing to Yuuri, and that the sex he’ll get after he pisses himself this evening will be even better than what they did this morning.

Still, he wishes that time would come. Victor misses a step and stumbles, and for a second he really thinks he might wet himself as he lurches forwards, catching himself just before he falls to the ice. Thankfully, only a single drop of urine makes it out of him, and when Yuuri skates over to check up on him, he whispers, “Fuck, Victor, are you okay? And by the way, that look on your face is making me want to fuck you into the ice right now.”

Victor blushes, forcing himself to ignore the discomfort and smiling. “Good. I’m so desperate already, Yuuri.”

“I can tell,” Yuuri whispers, kissing him on the forehead. “You’re doing so good. Keep it up, okay?”

“Okay,” Victor says, nodding his head.

But his bladder twinges with discomfort and he wonders if he can hold it until eight.

\---

At 6pm, practise is over. Victor’s movements are slow as he gets dressed in the men’s locker room, the need to piss overriding every other thought in his brain. He winces as he bends over to put on his shoes, and Yuri laughs.

“Old man,” he says, obviously thinking Victor hurt his back.

“Brat,” Victor says, and Yuri scowls at him.

He bumps into Yuuri as his spouse exits the gender-neutral bathroom (Victor lobbied until the rink put it in, demanding his spouse get a place to go to the bathroom and change), and smiles.

“Ready to go home, Yuuri?”

“I certainly am,” Yuuri says. Lowering his voice, he adds, “Two hours to go, Victor.”

Two whole hours feels like torture, but Victor smiles. “Two hours.”

They head to their car, and Victor eases into the passenger seat. Yuuri drives them home, shooting Victor glances whenever bumps in the road cause Victor to wince, and at one point says, “I adore you, you know.”

Victor laughs, not expecting that. “Thank you. The feeling is more than mutual.”

Yuuri grins.

At home, the moment the front door has closed, Yuuri turns to face him and says, “I need to see the bulge?”

“Huh?”

“I need to see the bulge your full bladder is making. It must be incredible what with all you’ve drank.”

“Oh, okay,” Victor says, slipping his pants down his thighs and lowering the hem of his underpants.

He cannot see it, but when Yuuri runs a hand down his abdomen and over his swollen bladder, he feels the bulge it has caused.

“Perfect,” Yuuri says, and he gives Victor’s bladder a press.

The pressure triples in that split second, and Victor gasps. “Fuck.”

Yuuri grins. “This is going to be amazing. Now, let me get you some tea.”

Victor groans, his swollen bladder straining inside him.

\---

It is 8pm. Victor slumps on the couch, hardly able to move. His bladder has never been this full in his life, so swollen inside of him the discomfort is almost overwhelming. His muscles spasm with the effort of holding on, and he has taken to bouncing his leg in a futile attempt to distract himself.

And all this time, Yuuri has sat beside him, giving him drinks an occasionally giving his bladder a rub. He kisses Victor, and Victor has to wonder how aroused his spouse is right now.

“It’s time, Victor,” Yuuri says. “Should we relocate to the bathroom?”

Victor stares at him. “Yuuri, I… I don’t know if I can move.”

“It’s okay. Just keep holding on, and I’ll help.”

Yuuri grasps his hands and on the count of three, they both work at hauling Victor upright. He gasps, clamping his thighs together, clenching his muscles tighter than ever as another drip escapes him. Yuuri rubs his back, slipping an arm around his waist.

“See, there you are,” he says. “Now, let’s go.”

His steps painfully slow, Victor shuffles into the bathroom. Yuuri leads him there, supporting Victor, who can barely stand up right now. He needs to piss so badly.

When they finally reach the bathroom, his hands go straight to his belt. But Yuuri grabs his hands.

“No. keeps your pants on,” he says, voice firm.

“Why?”

“I want to see your piss soak your clothes,” Yuuri explains, kissing him. “Now, Victor, if you want to… let go.”

“Really?” Victor says.

Yuuri nods, smiling. “Let go.”

Closing his eyes, Victor relaxes his muscles. And that is all his body needs to start urinating. Piss tricles out of him, but soon turns into a gushing stream, soaking through his underpants and dampening his jeans. He gasps, the release better than he ever thought it would be, the relief overwhelming him until all he can do is stand there and let out pathetic little gasps. His pants now drenched, piss drips through the fabric and runs down his legs, and starts to pool between his feet. By the time it finally ends, his socks are soaked in his own piss, and all Victor can feel is wet heat.

Slowly, he opens his eyes. All of his muscles ache, but it feels so good. Yuuri stares at him, a hand down his pants. His eyes are wide, cheeks flushed as his fingers move, and he moans.

“H-How was that?” Victor asks.

Yuuri moves closer, stepping in his piss, but he doesn’t seem to mind. “Better than I imagined. Fucking thank you, Victor. Now, it’s my turn.”

Totally exhausted, Victor drops to his knees, urine further soaking his pants. But he doesn’t care, just watching Yuuri. His spouse steps out of his pants and underpants, setting his packer on the floor. He steps closer, standing right in front of Victor, his genitals clearly visible (something he would never have done early in their relationship, too self-conscious about his genitals to show Victor).

“Lay down,” Yuuri says, and Victor obeys.

Flat on his back in a puddle of his own piss, Victor stares up at Yuuri. He watches Yuuri stand right over him, feet either side of his hips, and Yuuri locks eyes with Victor as he starts to piss.

Urine pours out of him, hitting Victor’s dry shirt and soaked pants, the stream strong and seemingly never ending. Yuuri stays silent, just staring into Victor’s eyes and pissing all over his submissive, and seeing that look on Yuuri’s face makes Victor realise he is getting hard. Not from the piss (he could take or leave it, to be honest), but from that wonderful look on Yuuri’s face.

When Yuuri finally stops pissing, he squats down and straddles Victor. They are both drenched in urine, but neither care. Yuuri shuffles so he lies on top of Victor, and kisses him hard.

“Thank you, Victor. Fuck, I haven’t been this horny in a fair while,” Yuuri says.

“Not a problem,” Victor says, smiling. “What should we do to get you off?”

“And you,” Yuuri adds, shuffling so he can grind against Victor’s hardening dick.

“Yeah, and me,” he says, blushing. “Anyway, any ideas?”

Yuuri grins. “I want to ride you, right here, right now.”

“Fine by me. Want me to get the lube?”

“No, we don’t need the lube. I… I want you to fuck my… vagina.”

Victor stares at Yuuri; his spouse never wants to have this kind of sex, and rarely even refers to his genitals by their medical names, preferring to just call the general area his ‘junk’ or ignore it altogether. “Yuuri, are… are you sure?”

Yuuri kisses him, grinding against his soaking crotch again. “I’m sure. I want to do this. Just lay there, don’t make a sound and let me sort everything out, okay?”

Victor nods, glad to see Yuuri getting more comfortable about his body around Victor (and also intrigued to see what vaginal sex will be like; he’s never dated an AFAB person before Yuuri). “Okay.”

Keeping his mouth shut, Victor watches Yuuri undo his pants and underpants, slipping Victor’s semi-hard dick from his soaking clothes. Maintaining firm eye contact, Yuuri rubs Victor’s dick between his palms, using the urine coating it and the pre-come starting to leak from his tip to help him create wonderful friction. Victor bites his lip to keep silent, and is soon totally erect, his dick throbbing.

Yuuri smiles, grasps his erection and positions it, before lowering himself and sinking onto Victor’s dick. Victor bites back a moan, amazed by how wet and hot it feels. Yuuri, not having been ordered to keep silent, gasps openly, and rests his hands on Victor’s hips. And his firm eye contact never breaking, he rocks his hips, riding Victor’s dick.

He wants to moan so badly, the warmth of this totally new type of sex and Yuuri riding him and the rather strange wetness of their piss still soaked into his clothes almost too much to bear. But he clenches his jaw and breathes through his nose, determined to follow Yuuri’s order.

But as he draws closer to climax, and Yuuri rocks faster and faster, his spouse leans down and whispers, “When you come, be as loud as you need.”

Yuuri comes first, crying out and letting his head flop forwards. And as he watches Yuuri gasp for breath, spent and flushed bright red, Victor finally gives in to his overwhelming arousal. He climaxes with an embarrassingly loud cry, his hips thrusting upwards as he comes inside Yuuri.

And as Yuuri pulls Victor out of him and flops down on top of him, kissing him hard and telling him how amazing that was, Victor says, “Can we get washed up now?”

“Way to break the moment,” Yuuri says, and he splutters with laughter. “But yeah, of course we can. And thank you, Victor. That was… incredible.”

Victor smiles. “You’re welcome.”

And he gives Yuuri a slow, deep kiss.


End file.
